Aemond Blackfyre
Aemond Blackfyre, titled the Champion of the Realm, is the Prince of Summerhall, the eldest son of Aenys Blackfyre, and the former Crown Prince. History Early Life In 252 AC, Aemond Blackfyre was born to Aenys Blackfyre and Alysanne Mallister. As soon as he could walk, the young son of the Prince of Dragonstone found himself in the armoury, staring at swords. Aemond’s brother, Aerion, was born in 256 AC, and at an early age the two seemed to get along, When he first gripped the hilt of a blade, many said that the boy was a warrior from birth. The first man he ever sparred with was his own father, and although he was only six years of age, he made an impressive stand, before eventually being beaten down. Aemond continued to persevere, and at the age of ten, he managed to defeat his father for the first and only time. Aemond squired for Baelor Darklyn, son and heir of Lord Daemon Darklyn. The two formed a close bond, and Baelor knighted Aemond at the age of 18, seeing his skill - this bond was what caused Lord Darklyn to declare for Aemond's cause in Durran's Defiance. When Aemond's father, Aenys, died, Aemond was seemingly not fazed, although he had suspicions of Maelys. When he arrived at the court of King's Landing at his uncle's request, Ser Baelor along with him, Aemond was sure to keep himself secure from any suspicious acts from the King. When Lord Darklyn's spies in the Small Council chamber returned to Aemond, his suspicions about his father and Lord Baratheon were confirmed. He had the Queen, the Crown Prince, and the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard shipped to Dragonstone, had Orys Storm inform the Lord of Storm's End about the death of his elder brother, and set out for the Riverlands, before Maelys could take action. This was the beginning of Durran's Defiance. Durran's Defiance Aemond served as leader of the Riverlands portion of Durran’s Defiance and amongst the most instrumental to the rebels' success. He personally led the combined Frey-Mallister army (tactics) that turned back the Ironborn invasion, and even took the Valyrian Steel sword Nightfall as a prize after killing Lord Harlaw in a duel, during the Battle of Hag's Mire. At the Battle of Harrenhal, Aemond dueled his uncle, Maelys Blackfyre, in a fight to rival the duel between Gwayne Corbray and Daemon Blackfyre (swords) at the Battle of the Redgrass Field. The Prince of Dragonstone managed to overcome the King, but in a show of mercy towards his kin, Maelys was spared, before stabbing the Prince of Dragonstone in the stomach. During the Rebellion, Aemond and his brother sheltered in Riverrun, where Aemond plotted with Lord Tully to restore his house to the Lord Paramountcy of the Trident. In this negotiation, Aemond agreed that he would marry the Lord of Riverrun's daughter. Even though Aemond was unable to claim his throne, and unseat House Bittersteel as Lords Paramount of the Trident, he still married Lord Tully's daughter Mia, in a show of faith in House Tully. Peacetime After the war, Aemond was granted the title of Prince Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, and vowed to defeat Lord Baratheon politically at every turn, unless the opposite of Lord Royland's decisions was treason. The Crown Prince's first son, Jaehaerys Blackfyre, was born in 272 AC, on Dragonstone, whilst his second son, Daeron Blackfyre, was born in 276 AC, just a few months before the outbreak of the Duel of the Dragons. Duel of the Dragons When Aelor Targaryen invaded the Stepstones, Aemond sided with Prince Mors Martell in wishing to intervene in the Bloodraven’s affairs, overruling Lord Baratheon in a rare political defeat for the Stag. He helped give the conflict the name ‘Duel of the Dragons’, and was one of the major participants. At the Slaughter at Scarwood, it was Aemond's quick thinking (tactics (e)) to ram his flagship, the Black Dragon, into the Targaryen flagship, sending Aelor Targaryen flying into the water. During this battle, Aemond formed a friendship with Alys Hightower, before watching her be slain at the hands of House Targaryen. Rumour has it in the fleet that it was this connection that drove Aemond to volunteer for the Trial by Seven. Aemond, if asked, may agree. When recovering the body of Alys, Aemond was seen whispering something into the ear of Robert Reyne, as he lifted her body from the ground. He was one of the seven champions named for the Iron Throne in the Trial by Seven, Aemond being one of only two survivors, alongside Robert Reyne. During the Trial, the Crown Prince slew Maegor and Viserys Targaryen, both heirs to the Three Daughters at the time of their death. Recent Events Ever since, he has served as an unofficial advisor to King Daemon, often acting as the opposition to Lord Baratheon’s ideas and supporters. In the last year, Aemond made a rare appearance at a tourney, defeating his younger brother and many other competitors in the melee, ending up as the victor. In 280 AC, Aemond was maimed in the King's Wedding Joust, and whilst he recuperated in his room, the Prince of Dragonstone was accosted by his sister, the Queen, who gave him a choice - betray his wife and gain the Handship, or be threatened with an accusation of violating her. Wounded, lonely, and wanting the carnal pleasure that his sister was offering, Aemond took his sister in his own quarters. However, Daenerys confessed everything, and Aemond was forced to give up his titles, and his position in the crown inheritance. Admitting it all to the court, he gave Daemon Darklyn Nightfall to keep safe, and prepared a flight to Essos. After a long time thinking, Aemond retrieved Nightfall, and began to fight at the side of the King. In the period of uncertainty, when Daemon Darklyn was Acting Hand, and riots were breaking out across the city, the Champion of the Realm took action, arresting Lord Uller, crushing the riots, and placing Daemon in house arrest, being named Acting Hand by the Kingsguard present. With this new achievement beneath his belt, Aemond knew that his redemption must be close. After an argument between the King and his new Hand, Aemond's younger brother, Aemond was visited by the King, who asked for his advice on a dream that he had received. Advising Daemon to not proceed with his plan, the Champion of the Realm gained further trust with His Grace, and when Aerion left for the West, Aemond became the King's confidant, whilst Vaemar Velaryon became the King's Hand. Aemond left for the Riverlands along with the King, and witnessed Harrenhal's surrender, along with Stone Hedge's, and fought in the battle of Stone Hedge, slaying Lord Vaelar PlummVaelar Plumm in a fierce duel, even though his section in the battle was defeated. Upon the army's return to Harrenhal, for his service, Aemond was granted the title of Prince of Summerhall, and was restored in the line of succession. Quotes "They say that family bonds are unbreakable chains, uncle, but I have seen no chain as rusty as yours." - Aemond to Maelys I Blackfyre as he duels the King at the Battle of Harrenhal. "Surrender, Aelor Targaryen, or you shall experience my regret." - Aemond to Aelor Targaryen as he captains the Black Dragon into the Targaryen Flagship at the Slaughter of Scarwood. "They say that the Dragon has three heads, Viserys Targaryen. I have cut off two already. I pray you yield and make it not a third." - Aemond to Viserys Targaryen during the Duel of the Dragons. "Daemon, you have been like a grandfather to me. Caring, there when I was at my lowest. But I cannot, in good faith, let you continue your rule over King's Landing." - Aemond to Daemon Darklyn, as he arrests him at the end of The Seven Pointed Uprising. "I'll come with you. On one condition - if any Blackwoods are to be put to death, I'll be the one to swing the sword." - Aemond accepts King Daemon III Blackfyre's request to accompany him to Harrenhal, at the start of The Black Salt War. Category:House Blackfyre Category:Crownlander